


Like you like crazy

by omouono



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on Soonyoung and Jihoon's Weverse, Fluff, I wrote this on impulse, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omouono/pseuds/omouono
Summary: "God!! What I'm trying to say is I like you so much to the point you make me crazily worried last night!!"Basically a short one shot from their weverse update on 14 April where Jihoon felt somewhat insecure and guilty when Soonyoung did not come by his studio.Happy soonhoon day.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Like you like crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this with no actual plot in mind except the thought of needing to write it out.  
> Not proofread so I'm sorry for any mistake in advance.
> 
> I like Soonhoon like crazy too

Jihoon paced around his studio, the time ticking as every second pass. He's waiting. For the past one hour. He kept on waiting as anxiousness crept on his back.

He was done with his own personal song a few hours ago. He did not want to waste any more time and show his masterpiece to his crush. His longtime crush. He even text the said crush as soon as he was done. He had everything planned out but... Jihoon looked on his phone and sighed. "Freaking Kwon. Where the hell are you?"

[11:25]

_YA, WHERE ARE YOU?_

[11:30]

_ARE YOU COMING?_

[11:50]

_ISTG KWON IF YOU ARE NOT COMING AGAIN FOR WHATEVER STUPID REASON :)_

_delivered_

Jihoon sighed for the nth number of time that evening. He leaned back on his swivel chair, going in and out of his chatroom with Soonyoung. After what felt like forever, he decides to launch weverse.

As usual, his group members were acting like a bunch of uncivilized human. On weverse. He kept on scrolling, even smiling to himself at his friend's antics. That was when something caught his eyes. He'd be lying if what he saw does not disappoint him. As much as it warms his heart.

He typed something on his behalf minutes later. He stares at the post on frowned. "This sounds clingy..." 

He added some _'_ _ㅋ'_ and smiled to himself. "That's more like it." And posted.

Jihoon blankly stared at the empty ceiling above and shrugged. Now that he knew that Soonyoung isn't coming, he's bored. Whatever he had planned on no longer have a part to play. Not that it was anything much. Just a few exchange on the song, accompanied with Cola and snacks in his room. All to hide the fact that he can spend the time with Soonyoung. To spend the night with Soonyoung.

After minutes of nothing, he took a selca of himself and posted in on weverse. 'To tell him what he missed tonight.' He thought to himself.

Jihoon moved to his sofa as he lies down. The tiredness slowly spreading in his body as soon as his body comes in contact with the sofa. He closes his eyes in attempt to sleep but instead, a bunch of memories flood inside his head.

_"Jihoon ah~!" Soonyoung ran towards Jihoon, his arms wide open. Sensing Soonyoung, Jihoon immediately goes to the side, evading the latter's contact. "Hoonie~!" Soonyoung whined._

_Jihoon rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"_

_There was also several time where Jihoon pushes Soonyoung away when all he wanted was a hug._

It happened so often that Jihoon couldn't helped but felt bad about it now that he thinks about it. (Note: _happened_ ) Now, Soonyoung does not even try. A single tear rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry.. I guess, fate or whatever is trying to get back to me huh?" Jihoon smiled bitterly.

\--

Jihoon woke up the next day. Feeling a sort of warmth over him, he snuggled into whatever object or thing that is. 'Warmth?' Jihoon eyes fluttered open. He immediately shot up, falling off his sofa even. The blanket that was giving him warmth falls with him. Jihoon grumbled to himself. That was when a person could be seen at the corner of his eyes.

Blond hair. A familiar figure. Eyes slowly becoming a fine line, staring straight at him. A fond smile. A familiar figure sitting comfortably on his swivel chair.. 

"Good morning Hoonie! I'm sorry about-"

Jihoon, as quick as lighting, engulfing the said person into a hug.

"Jihoon?"

"......"

"Jihoon I can't make out your words."

"I miss you, Kwon..." Jihoon mumbled against the crook of the man's neck

Soonyoung could only blink in confusion at the shorter male. "It's been only a few days-"

"....I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for rejecting your affections the past few years. I'm sorry for being cold towards you. You can hate me. I deserve it but..." Jihoon paused, gently pushing himself away from Soonyoung. "Please don't leave me.."

"I would never!!" Soonyoung shook his head. He looked at Jihoon. The smaller's finger awkwardly fiddling the hem of his jacket. Eyes avoiding Soonyoung, cheeks slowly turning pink.

Nervously, Soonyoung gulped. "Ji, what are you trying to convey?"

Jihoon did not answer. He bit his lips, afraid of what may come out of his own mouth. "Ji..?"

Still silence.

Soonyoung shrugged. "Well, I won't force you I guess.." As if trying to reassure Jihoon, he rested his dominant hand on Jihoon's shoulder. In fact, that was what he planned to do.

Instinctively, Jihoon swatted Soonyoung's hand away and bursts. "God!! What I'm trying to say is I like you so much to the point you make me crazily worried last night!!" Jihoon huffed, his face heating up from the sudden adrenaline that gave him courage.

Soonyoung was shocked by the outburst, the words taking their own sweet time to make sense in his mind. After what felt like forever, Soonyoung eyes widens. "Is that a... confession?"

Almost immediately, Jihoon responded. "Yes Kwon! It's a freaking confession. You can even reject me if you want!!" 

"I just love you alright.." Jihoon added on. His tone slightly mellow now. "If you can just walked out of this room and leave me alone-"

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon into a gentle hug. "I would never leave you alone. Especially when you are being this adorable." Soonyoung smiled, his voice sounding soft against Jihoon's ear.

"Should we make up to yesterday?" Soonyoung gently placed his hands on Jihoon's cheeks, rubbing light and small circles with his thumbs.

\--

**some time later**

"Hey. If you like me that bad, why did you push me away all the time?"

Jihoon glared at the taller male for a short second before turning away. "...self defense."

"What for? I'm not some dangerous person or stalker."

"...You're dangerous enough for my heart." Jihoon mumbled, loud enough for Soonyoung to hear. "Now hurry up and help me clean up will you?"

Soonyoung beamed, enough to make the Sun lose its job. "Jihoon ah."

"What?"

"I like you so much that you make me crazy too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I would have made it angst and that'd be fun as a multiple chapter fic. But I thought making something soft and fluffy would be nice instead for soonhoon day so yeah! 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks though :(
> 
> appreciates all comment, critics, and kudos. :)


End file.
